1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of semiconductors. More particularly, the invention relates to semiconductor die integration and fabrication.
2. Background Art
While continuing to increase in functionality, electronic devices, such as cellular phones, also continue to decrease in size. As a result, electronic circuitry including semiconductor dies, such as radio frequency integrated circuits (RFICs), and passive devices, such as inductors and capacitors, in these electronic devices require housing on smaller circuit boards. Thus, various techniques and approaches have been utilized in a continuing effort to save circuit board space in electronic devices, such as cellular phones.
In one conventional approach to saving circuit board space, Low Temperature Co-fired Ceramic (LTCC) technology has been utilized to embed passive devices in a ceramic substrate, which can be utilized as a lid in a semiconductor die package. Although this conventional approach can save circuit board space, embedding passive devices in a ceramic substrate can undesirably increase manufacturing cost.
In another conventional approach, flip chip technology has been utilized to surface mount a semiconductor die to a circuit board. This conventional approach saves circuit board space by eliminating the need for space-consuming wire bonds that would otherwise be required to provide input/output (I/O), ground, and power connectivity to the semiconductor die. However, this conventional approach may not provide a sufficient benefit to offset the risks and development effort associated with configuring the semiconductor die in a flip chip configuration.